


Really Big Mistakes

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Necrophilia, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Chihiro and Hiroki are barely used to dating but are high on adrenaline and desperately horny.  Chihiro discovers a life-destroying kink.





	Really Big Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to deal, with the fact that Chihiro wants to fuck a corpse, I am going to have to find ways to cope with that fact.
> 
> Otherwise, I am very sorry, I am very much judging myself here.
> 
> The first 3660 words are safe if you want to avoid the necrophilia, at that point you gotta turn back if you don't want to read that.

They never did this sort of thing. Never even thought about it. That was a lie, they'd both thought about it, they'd thought about it a lot. They were young and high on adrenaline and need and maybe they'd only been dating a month if they could even call it dating. Hiroki was still scared to tell the others, wouldn't dare tell them about this. About what happened after they'd gone to get more drinks and snacks and he'd been left alone with this sack of shit eating from his fucking pouch, and he'd told him exactly what he thought of him. What a fucking asshole he could be, how he hated the way he'd look at him, how he hated being pushed away and wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. He'd fucked that one up himself with his own need to act cool. He couldn't remember what all his drunk self had said but there probably wasn't an "I want us to act like assholes until I'm crying and can't take being mean to you anymore just so my friends don't realize I'm into an Amazon".

Though they weren't that much better when on their own. Chihiro was cold to him, sometimes Hiroki wondered why he'd even agreed to go out with him if he was going to be such a dick about it. Then at times, he knew Chihiro might actually like him, hidden under rough kisses pressed against doors and walls. Teeth viciously nipping at his lips. Then again, he might just be desperate to eat him alive, pull him apart with his teeth starting at the lips and tongue. Hiroki would be lying if he said he wasn't into the thought. Hell, it got him going most the time.

Tonight, once again everyone else was out, needing rest after the newest video, and Hiroki had sat about, bouncing his leg, saying nothing, expecting everything. Chihiro had to wonder why he waited when he knew it was him who had to initiate things. He was never patient enough for Chihiro to even consider coming to him. A pissed off grumble and he stormed over to kiss him, holding him in place as he kissed him over and over, not really giving Chihiro a chance to think about what he should be doing or what would be nice. Hiroki seemed to like being messy about it. Liked when their teeth knocked together, even though Chihiro hated it, and hated being left breathless. Liked not knowing what to do with their tongues or how to move their mouth and just being awful and drooly till their legs were buckling under them. Until they would be a heap on the floor, still kissing and biting and not knowing what they wanted. Only muttering out half-formed "I love you"s as they tried to catch their breath.

But Hiroki stopped before they fell, and this would be the first time they went so far as Hiroki moving down to kiss his neck and pull his shirt. He was even sloppier then, kept twisting the fabric, seeming to want verbal permission from someone who could barely bring himself to talk. Especially when his neck was under such vicious assault, slowly being covered in purple marks that he'd have to hide under a scarf later. Chihiro's hands eventually found Hiroki's own shirt, tugging on it, hoping that would be enough for Hiroki. He was right, the lips on his neck instantly detached, briefly kissing his mouth again before Hiroki started struggling with his shirt to get it off, and then near wrestling him to get Chihiro's off.

Then that mouth was back on him, kissing his neck, down his chest, stopping at his stomach to look up at him as fingers found their way down to his waist. He was stupidly impatient, not wanting to wait for foreplay when he was already so worked up from earlier. Looking for any hesitation from Chihiro was the best he could offer as he slid Chihiro's pants and underwear down. 

The cold of the room greeting his cock made Chihiro shudder. He couldn't bring himself to look at Hiroki directly, already able to see his hungry grin from the corner of his eye. A hand left his pants, sliding around the base of his shaft, gently pulling the skin connecting his balls to it. Hiroki played with it as he worked up to tiny, teasing strokes. He looked up at him, grin remaining as he moved the tip to meet his mouth, kissing it so gently he could barely feel it. Then pulling the foreskin back ever so slightly as he kissed it properly, lips trailing over glands, tongue following to lick over the tip as the strokes on his shaft got increasingly longer. Hiroki seemed to take to it naturally, tongue curling around the tip, gently lapping the slit before putting it in his mouth, just as he strokes were starting to near where his lips would lie. The hand pulled gently, holding skin back as Hiroki gave it his all sucking the tip. 

Chihiro couldn't help panting at the stimulation. He didn't know much of what to expect going into this but _Holy Shit_ he did not expect Hiroki to be able to make him feel so good so quickly. When Hiroki looked up at him with his pretty lips around his cock, he could tell Hiroki was just as desperate for more as he was. He had to hold back every urge to thread his fingers through Hiroki's hair and slam his cock hard down his throat, see how he gagged as he choked on it. It would have to wait, he needed to know just how good Hiroki was at sucking cock on his own, see if he could keep this up.

Hiroki's mouth freed him with a happy pop, replaced by gentle touches, holding his cock still as they grazed the tip. Hiroki kissed his way down the shaft, occasionally stopping to suck the skin for just a second before he moved on. Chihiro struggled not to buck into him, wanting so much more. When he reached the base, he lingered for longer, teasing the skin with his lips and tongue before finally moving down further.

His other hand cupped Chihiro's balls as he licked them, giving them long lavish strokes of his tongue. He slipped one into his mouth, moaning around it before gently sucking. He played with the other as he sucked, rolling it gently with talented fingers, drawing long moans from his partner. Hiroki's tongue worked on the other one, rolling it gently as well, responding to every moan with a mildly stronger suck and a roll of his tongue. The other hand left Chihiro's shaft to massage his leg, pulling him into it even more.

"Fuck, Hiroki, please..." The gasping words left his mouth before he had a chance to think, his mind too high on pleasure to care. He wanted more. He wanted so much he couldn't think where he'd even want to go next.

Hiroki knew though, Hiroki knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn't one for denying Chihiro what he wanted.

He let Chihiro roll out his mouth gently with his tongue, giving a few more kisses to his balls before leaving them. The hand from his balls moved to his other leg, wrapping round to massage it from the back. He didn't waste his time on his teasing kisses on the way back up, only let his lip trail a bit as he reached the tip, taking it back into his mouth. There was a gentle tug on Chihiro's legs as Hiroki took him further than before, eyes shooting up to meet Chihiro's. He took it gently, not taking more than he could handle at a time, bobbing his head to get down further while stimulating Chihiro as well. Chihiro couldn't help it as his fingers found their way into Hiroki's hair, trying to gently encourage him down further, avoiding the need to slam him down. Every small inch further felt like a blessing, making him putty in Hiroki's hands. 

In a way, it was terrifying how much control over him Hiroki could get like this. Something in him wanted to fight back and dominate and... to do something the rest of him would hate to do. He had to bite back the urge, trying to gently pet Hiroki's hair instead, try and wash it away from him. Like stroking away anxiety on a pet's fur. But this was his boyfriend who was doing magical things to his cock and Hiroki took the petting as a sign to suddenly take him all the way in. 

"HOLY FUCK!" Chihiro shouted before quickly catching himself and covering his mouth. He could hear Hiroki coughing, trying not to laugh around his dick, having to pull back a little to save himself from choking. He barely managed it, managing to choke down the last few giggles as he sunk back down to the base, being extra keen with his tongue. It's still a lot to get used to, suddenly feeling as though it was going far too fast. The amazing feeling as his head bobs on his cock, his hollowed cheeks, the sweet tight pressure.

Chihiro could feel himself drawing closer, teetering on the edge as he held Hiroki close to the base of his cock, feeling the reassuring bobbing under his hand. Hiroki's own arms and hands had moved up to the top of his legs, holding him close, not showing any interest in backing off even as Chihiro's moans grew louder and shakier and his legs quivered and bucked. He seemed hungry for it all, to take all that he could, his jaw could break and he wouldn't let up. The way his mouth worked around him almost made Chihiro feel like he would have to wait for Hiroki's permission if he wanted to cum. No matter how fantastic it felt, he was constantly on edge, not quite there, and Hiroki seemed to be loving making him hold on.

Finally, he must have got permission without any words or signs, just the way Hiroki swallowed around him sent him over the edge. He held Hiroki there fast as he came, watching how Hiroki choked on it as he tried to keep sucking, how it spilled out the corners of his mouth as he choked, eyes watering. Still, he was doing his best to keep going, suck him as best he could while trying to handle choking. A perfect sight to Chihiro, petty revenge for all that had happened between them. Or just a need to watch Hiroki struggle.

Chihiro could feel his legs giving way under him, sliding down the wall slightly, only to be held up by Hiroki's arms still around his waist. Mouth still sucking his oversensitive cock painfully making Chihiro wince and almost scream and he grabbed Hiroki's hair and pulled.

"Get off!" He managed to pull him off with ease, throwing him a little way across the floor. Hiroki choked, spitting out more of the cum, then coughing as he tried to wipe his mouth on his arm.

"Fucking shit, that's nasty!"

"You're the one that wouldn't get off!"

"You were holding my head pretty damn close to your pubes!"

"Well, you didn't have to keep going after I let go! Fuck that hurt what the hell." Chihiro sat on the floor properly, fingers reaching to check his cock only to wince away at how over sensitive it still was. "You're the fucking worst."

"Least you got off, I'm still rock hard in my pants here." Hiroki muttered kneading his own boner through his pants. Chihiro ignored him, still focused on dealing with himself and the emotional damage of a hurt cock. "Hey, what's the point of having a boyfriend if he's just gonna ignore me after I blow him?"

"What? You expect me to fuck you straight after cumming or something?"

"A handjob would be nice at the least, but you're an Amazon, you're meant to heal qui-"

"I'M NOT!"

The pair went silent, glaring at each other across the short distance. Hiroki knew better than to say things like that. They finally broke eye contact at the same time, looking for anything else to look at. Hiroki's eyes landing on his own dick before he started to stroke it, snapping Chihiro's eyes back to him as he started to moan.

"Hiroki!"

"Shut up, even if you're not going to fuck me, I might as well get off." He licked his lips slowly, eyes sneaking to look at Chihiro as if he might not notice. "I got some pretty good eye candy after all."

Chihiro groaned, watching him trying to get himself off. He had to admit, he looked good. Cheeks red. Sweat slowly beading. Mouth open as he moaned and drooled. Becoming breathless. Smelling irresistibly good. He could hear Hiroki muttering his name under his breath a couple of times as though he wasn't there but Hiroki seemed to catch himself, trying to avoid the embarrassment. Hiroki's other hand ventured further down, rubbing his hole but not daring to push in without lube, but even that stimulation seemed good for him.

"You're getting hard again." Hiroki suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. Regrettably, he was right. Though Chihiro would still deny it was in any way related to his earlier comment.

None the less, watching Hiroki like that was... hot. It wasn't much of a show but still, it was hot. He stared down at his semi, twitching pathetically. Hiroki crawled over to him, stopping to remove his pants and boxers along the way, right up onto his lap, cocks twitching between them.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Hiroki asked, giving Chihiro one last chance to back out, to make a big deal about the Amazon comment and leave. But he wasn't up for a petty fight tonight. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki to pull him in and kiss him slowly. More his speed than their usual frantic mess. 

Hiroki moaned into it, rubbing against Chihiro's leg, clearly sick of holding off. The second their lips parted, Hiroki was rushing the rest of his clothes off before leaning in to kiss him again, keeping the pace Chihiro had set. Chihiro definitely liked this more, mind just clear enough for his hands to trace over Hiroki's body, feel his hips, his stomach, his abs, his ass, his neck. Gentle kisses leaving his lips and moving down to mark Hiroki's neck as Hiroki had done to him before. He felt Hiroki's ass as he left hickey after hickey, drawing moans from Hiroki, sending shudders through him. Hiroki's fingers found his hair, pulling him in closer, desperately needing him. 

"Chihiro, we need lube." Chihiro groaned into his neck, tongue lavishing his handiwork. "Chihiro, come on, this is going to feel really good."

He managed to gently shove him off, moving to rummage through some drawers for condoms and lube he'd left before. It had been as a joke, some condom balloons and rubbing the lube on each other for a laugh. Leaving it behind and telling Chihiro to make good use of it. Well, he would now.

Hiroki shoved them into Chihiro's hands, before moving over to the counter, draping himself over it, back and ass facing Chihiro.

"Fuck me over the counter, that way I have something to hold onto." Chihiro stared at him for a minute, taking in the sight, enjoying the beautiful curves of his boyfriend's body before remembering he had to actually get up. His thumb rubbed Hiroki's soft ass, taking in the feeling of the soft sweet flesh, making his mouth water. He traced his fingers over it, finally stopping to rub at Hiroki's hole, proding in slightly.

"Lube or I will kick you." Hiroki hissed at him, glaring at him over his shoulder. He wasn't going to argue with him, Hiroki seemed to know more about what he was doing than he did. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers, rubbing at the cold gel between them curiously, before spreading it over Hiroki's hole, making him hiss from the cold. Despite it, Hiroki moved back into his hand, looking for more. With the assistance, he had a lot easier time getting his finger in, making Hiroki gasp and wiggle beneath him, still trying to get even more. He rubbed at the soft warm flesh, crooking his finger, pulling at the ring of muscle but being careful not to slip out.

"Fuck Chihiro. More."

"Are you always this desperate?" Chihiro leaned over him, trying to slide another finger in, bringing his other hand to slide under Hiroki's body and grab his chest.

"Ye-e-s," Hiroki's voice cracked as the fingers spread him and a leg rubbed against his dick, nipple being pulled along with it. The combination left him gasping and moaning, wiggling into every movement, pushing back on the fingers that spread him. Choked swears as they thrust into him, before spreading him again. Twisting in him and occasionally hitting good spots to make Hiroki jump. Leave him whimpering against his arm. 

He pulled out a little to add the third, keeping thrusts shallow and being as gentle as he could spreading his fingers out. Not so much for Hiroki's sake, but Hiroki got more and more vocal the more impatient he got. Moaning his name and trying to push back against him, wanting to hurry it up. He pushed himself up, arms shakey trying to handle the weight, and pushed back, forcing Chihiro's fingers in as deep as they'd go. Gasping and drooling as he tried to adjust to it. Turning on Chihiro more than he could possibly imagine with his display. Chihiro grabbed his hair, leaning close to bite his ear, drawing more moans from him. He tried his best to hit that sweet spot inside Hiroki while grinding his cock on Hiroki's leg.

"How about instead of humping me you just fuck me already?" Hiroki turned his head, not quite far enough for their faces to touch, but enough to get eye contact with Chihiro. Chihiro moved back, pulling his fingers out and making Hiroki gasp, arms finally giving way to let him slope over the counter again. Chihiro frantically tried to get the condom on, then poured out more lube than he really needed but went with it anyway. Better safe than sorry at least.

Hiroki near purred as Chihiro grabbed his hips, lining up and pushing the tip in, making him groan. He tried his best to take it slow, making shallow thrusts as he held Hiroki's hips. Enjoying each delicious little noise that crawled from Hiroki's throat as he pushed in further. 

He wanted more. 

Wanted more of the hot pressure around his cock. More delicious musical noises from Hiroki's throat. His hands moved up as he got hungrier, going deeper, picking up the pace with little regard for his partner. The grip tightened on Hiroki's ribs, far tighter than they should. Chihiro could imagine them breaking beneath his fingertips almost. Maybe Hiroki was imagining the same as his moans sounded more pained. Chihiro couldn't help but love the new noise, but his hands slackened as he thrust.

Finally working his cock all the way in, he managed to stop himself. Lying against Hiroki's back with his arms sneaking around to hug him. Needy, drooling kisses as he tried to give Hiroki time to adjust. Hiroki breathless beneath him, gasping and wiggling and struggling with adjusting when they'd been so rough. Chihiro moved one arm from his neck to reach down and slowly stroke his cock, making Hiroki struggle more. Eventually, he settled, reaching down to help Chihiro jerk him off.

"You done?" Chihiro asked, hand stopping to squeeze the base of Hiroki's dick.

"Yes! Just fucking move!" Hiroki groaned. He gave an experimental thrust into him, making Hiroki gasp. Seemed fine to him. He stroked Hiroki's dick along with the first few thrusts, easing him along, before letting Hiroki take over for himself.

It wasn't long before Chihiro was back to being lost in the pleasure, suffocating amounts hitting him with every thrust. His arm held fast around Hiroki's neck, holding him steady as he fucked him, trying desperately to angle himself for Hiroki's prostate. He wanted to hear the noises Hiroki would make when faced with that kind of pleasure, moans to match his own against Hiroki's ear.

He was right to expect something good, Hiroki near screamed as he hit it, making Chihiro back up reflexively, arm tugging on Hiroki's neck mid-moan. Hiroki choked, letting out strangled moans. It was an extremely appealing noise. So appealing that Chihiro couldn't help holding his head back like that, arm still choking him as he thrust back in, aiming for his prostate again.

Another beautiful strangled sound, getting more breathless, but still rocking back for more. Hiroki wasn't even struggling against it. His arm that wasn't still trying to stroke his dick was focused on holding him up so he'd have support beyond the arm around his throat. He got more desperate for air with every thrust, soon no longer moaning, just gasping beautifully.

"You sound... way too hot struggling for air." Chihiro moaned into his ear, horribly turned on by the sight. He couldn't help picking up the pace, going stronger and faster with every struggling gasp that escaped Hiroki's mouth. It felt good. Hiroki was tightening around him as Chihiro reached his other arm back around his neck to hold himself steady as he thrust violently. He could see Hiroki's hand on his dick, getting faster.

"C-c-clo-o-ose..." Hiroki managed to choke out, getting just enough air. Hearing him try to talk was far hotter than just moaning, Chihiro couldn't resist pulling back further, hammering into him with Hiroki so close to the edge and-

An unexpected Snap seconds before Hiroki came.

Feeling that tender snap against his arm, the way Hiroki's body suddenly dropped, held up only by him, oh so suddenly lifeless and more breathless than he had expected him to be by the end of this. His cum splattered on the counter.

Chihiro dropped the body, hearing an awful smack as it hit the counter, but no reaction from Hiroki. He stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. With a shaking hand, he reached to Hiroki's neck, trying to feel for a pulse. After a minute, there was nothing. After two minutes, still nothing. Five minutes. Nothing. No breathing, no pulse. Just a snapped neck.

He'd killed Hiroki.

He'd killed his _boyfriend_.

The first time they'd fucked and he'd just killed him without meaning to and...

and he was possibly even harder than before.

He was balls deep in a corpse and wasn't getting turned off in the slightest. Distressed about the fact he'd just caused his boyfriends death and how he couldn't stop licking his lips, yes, but definitely not turned off. What an awful way to find out about an awful fetish. His fingers brushed over Hiroki's neck a few more times, slowly accepting the lack of a throb beneath them. Trailing down his back, appreciating the curves of his shoulder blades, Chihiro leaning down to kiss them and leave his hand between them to balance himself.

"I'm sorry, Hiroki." Maybe a little late for that, but Hiroki deserved an apology for this. He thrust into him, feeling the way the cooling muscles moved around his cock, the way they gave way to him, not giving him any resistance. Sure, a tight ass was good but this was... this was something else, something he couldn't describe. It was new and he liked it. He really liked it. Soon his pace was catching up to how it was before, hands moving to grab Hiroki's hips, slamming into him. A cold heaven around hot flesh.

He'd never thought something would feel this good.

He moaned Hiroki's name with every thrust until he finally came. Even then he didn't want to pull out. Hiroki felt so good. He never wanted to break the connection between them, he was happy to stay like this forever. Not like Hiroki had any power to torment his over stimulated cock when he was dead.

But it wasn't realistic. Hiroki's friends would be back tomorrow and they wouldn't be happy to see Hiroki dead with an- with Chihiro's cock in his ass. Hell, they may kill him when they find out. He pulled out, pulling Hiroki's corpse with him as he slumped on the floor, discarding the used condom. There was no way he'd be alive this time tomorrow if he stayed here. Whether they saw Hiroki's corpse or not, they'd blame Chihiro. Hiroki was the one that liked him, that had really wanted him in their friend group, and this is how he'd thanked him. Chihiro didn't doubt they'd kill him unless he ran away.

This fucking sucked.

Way to fuck up everything.

And worse he still couldn't stop his mouth watering. What the fuck was wrong with him. This was the worst.

And he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to fuck Hiroki's corpse. The lack of resistance, not yet stiffening. Cold flesh against his own burning hot. The slimy gross feeling of disrespecting his boyfriend's dead body so horribly, a strange turn on. Hiroki's loudness, while they were fucking, was great but the silence was something on an entirely different level. He was getting hard again just thinking about it.

Three rounds in one night, maybe that was a bit inhuman, even for a supposed teenager.

Not like he had anything to lose though, there was a chance he would be dead tomorrow. Even if he wasn't, he would probably never get a chance like this again.

He opened up Hiroki's mouth with his fingers, taking a chance to feel his tongue and teeth. Something about it sent a jolt through him. This should have been an awful idea. An awful awful idea. He spread his legs, moving Hiroki between them, trying to get him in a nice position to watch. Cold hands on Chihiro's thighs, ass balanced on his legs, head held up by the hair as Chihiro guided his mouth to his semi-hard cock.

Already it was a completely different experience from the last blowjob. Lips like rubber, jaw dropping a little more to accommodate him. Hiroki didn't have any ability to stop his teeth hitting him, so he'd have to be careful of that himself. The tongue was what got him though. Cold and spongy and still slimy with saliva. Chihiro couldn't help moaning as he pushed against it, cock slipping over it with each shallow thrust. He bobbed Hiroki's head in time, already thinking how he could get addicted to this. It felt so good.

He slowly worked his way up to the back of Hiroki's throat, still moaning at the brush of the tongue and tonsils and the feeling of entering an unresisting throat. This was his heaven. Stopping the little thrusts, he held onto the head on either side pushing it to the base of his cock, gasping as he did. It felt so good. He went hard, vigorously face fucking him, lost in the sensations. He wondered what Hiroki would have thought of being treated like this. Nothing more than a morbid fleshlight. Chihiro couldn't even guess, maybe he'd of hated him or maybe he'd of been just as fucked up and into it.

Chihiro didn't manage to last long, getting too wrapped up in the experience. He came in Hiroki's throat, meeting no resistance, no comments, able to enjoy the pure pleasure wash over him and into Hiroki's mouth. Seeing him take it all without fighting it was a sight he was in no hurry to forget. If he didn't die, this entire experience may be enough material for him to jerk off to for the rest of his life. Especially the sorry sight of Hiroki on the floor with cum down his throat and dripping out his mouth.

Chihiro leaned back again, panting against the counter, letting himself calm down from it.

Now he would have to work out what to do with the body.


End file.
